fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii 2.0
Mario Kart Wii 2.0 is a game for the Nintendo Wii and the sequel to Mario Kart Wii. It will involve new modes, including creating your own tracks and rival challenges. Ghost data will be downloadable and 11 can be raced against at the same time, similar to Mario Kart 7. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Ghost Data downloading and versing many ghost data returns from Mario Kart 7. New Features Customizing your own tracks and rival challenges. Modes * Single Player ** Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses ** Time Trial - Race alone for the best time ** Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Tracks ** VS - Race endlessly on any tracks you like ** Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature *** Coin Runners - Collect the coins *** Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ** Mission Mode - Play missions to with difficult goals to test your Mario Kart ability *** Missions - Play up to 80 different missions on different difficulties *** Boss Battles - Defeat as many bosses as you can within the time limit ** Stadium - Design your own tracks * Multiplayer - Play with 2 - 4 players ** VS - Play against each other on a set number of tracks ** Battle - Battle against each other on a set number of battles * Online Play Selection Screen 1st Row: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and Dry Bowser 2nd Row: Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Boo and King Boo 3rd Row: Baby DK, Squawks, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Tiny Kong, Tiki Goon, Kritter, King K. Rool, Rosalina and Lubba 4th Row: Toad, Toadette, Dry Bones, Parabones, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Gearmo, R.O.B., Pianta and Noki 5th Row: Toadsworth, Toad Brigade Captain, Monty Mole, Shy Guy, Hammer Bro, Blooper, Wiggler, Pokey, Bee and Queen Bee 6th Row: Whittle, Luma, Geno, Lakitu, Goomba, Octogoomba, Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha, Mona and Mii Characters There are fifty characters in the game, split into 5 different weights: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy Baby Mario 2.0.png|Baby Mario with his Koopa Clown Feather Baby Luigi 2.0.png|Baby Luigi with his Blue Seven Feather Baby Peach 2.0.png|Baby Peach with her Cloud 9 Feather Baby Daisy 2.0.png|Baby Daisy with her Cact-X Feather Baby DK 2.0.png|Baby DK with his Egg 1 Light Squwaks 2.0.png|Squawks with his Gherkin Light Toad 2.0.png|Toad with his B Dasher Feather Toadette 2.0.png|Toadette with her Bolt Buggy Feather Toadsworth 2.0.png|Toadsworth with his Growlster Feather Toad Brigade Captain 2.0.png|Toad Brigade Captain with his Tiny Tug Feather Whittle 2.0.png|Whittle with his Bumble V Light Luma 2.0.png|Luma with his Barrel Train Feather Peach 2.0.png|Peach with her Soda Jet Medium Daisy 2.0.png|Daisy with her Barrel Train Medium Yoshi 2.0.png|Yoshi with his Cloud 9 Light Birdo 2.0.png|Birdo with her Gherkin Light Koopa 2.0.png|Koopa Troopa with his Bolt Buggy Light Paratroopa 2.0.png|Paratroopa with his Blue Seven Light Dry Bones 2.0.png|Dry Bones with his Egg 1 Light Parabones 2.0.png|Parabones with his B Dasher Light Monty Mole 2.0.png|Monty Mole with his Koopa Clown Light Courses TBA Battle Courses TBA Vehicles TBA Items TBA Mission Mode TBA Rival Challenges TBA Trivia On 31st March 2012, Mario Kart Wii 2.0 was updated and changed Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games